2000 San Marino Grand Prix
9 April |officialname = 20° Gran Premio Warsteiner di San Marino |circuit = Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari |location = Imola, Italy |circuittype = Permanent Racing Facility |lapdistance = 4.933 |laps = 62 |distance = 305.609 |pole = Mika Häkkinen |polenation = FIN |poleteam = |poletime = 1:24.714 |fastestlap = 1:26.523 |fastestlapdriver = Mika Häkkinen |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 60 |winner = Michael Schumacher |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = Mika Häkkinen |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = David Coulthard |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} The 2000 San Marino Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the 20° Gran Premio Warsteiner di San Marino, was the third round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari near Imola, Italy, on the 9 April 2000.'San Marino GP, 2000', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr649.html, (Accessed 01/09/2019) The race would see Michael Schumacher snatch victory from under the nose of Mika Häkkinen, in a race that was decided by strategy as well as on-track battles. From the start of the weekend it became clear that it would be a Häkkinen/Schumacher fight for victory, with the pair duelling for pole position during qualifying. Ultimately it was the Finn who won that battle, with just 0.091s separating the duo at the end of the session. The start of the race saw Häkkinen make a perfect getaway, leaving Schumacher to fend off the attentions of David Coulthard into Tamburello. In typical Schumacher fashion the German ace squeezed Coulthard to the point that the Scot had to lift off, and hence opened the door for Rubens Barrichello to claim third. That left Häkkinen with a small lead over Schumacher, with those two quickly easing clear of Barrichello and Coulthard. Indeed, the top two were almost a second quicker than their teammates during the early stages, while the Brazilian and the Scot were able to ease clear of fifth placed Jacques Villeneuve at an impressive rate too. With the top four sorted out for the time being attention duly focused on Villeneuve, who had a train of cars stuck behind his . In the midst of that train sat Eddie Irvine in the , running in an impressive seventh, only for the Ulsterman to throw away two places by accidentally hitting his pit-limiter. Back with the leaders and the gap between Häkkinen and Schumacher stood at three seconds on lap 26, the point at which Coulthard, some 25 seconds off the lead, dived into the pits to open the pit-window. Häkkinen came in a lap later and received a stunning 3.2 second service, meaning he was definitely on a two-stop strategy, while Schumacher took on more fuel for a one-stop. Häkkinen was hence left with an enhanced five second lead, while Barrichello slipped back behind Coulthard, having been undercut by the Scot. Elsewhere, Villeneuve found himself fighting with Ralf Schumacher and Mika Salo, while Irvine and Jarno Trulli fought behind them. Shortly before Häkkinen's second stop the Finn's lead would be wiped out, with Häkkinen hitting a stray piece of debris that damaged the ' floor. An electrical glitch then cost him more time, before he swept into the pits on lap 44 to hand Schumacher the lead. With Coulthard and Barrichello also stopping Häkkinen emerged in second place, and did his best to hunt down Schumacher, who came in a few laps later for a quick top-up and fresh tyres. The German racer's shorter stop, courtesy of his longer stop earlier on, ensured that he emerged ahead of Häkkinen, and hence settled the race there and then. Schumacher hence was left to cruise across the line to claim victory, a second clear of Häkkinen having kept out of reach of the Finn. Coulthard claimed a distant third ahead of Barrichello, while Villeneuve defeated Salo in their duel, Ralf Schumacher having hit trouble mid-race in his . Background Michael Schumacher moved twelve points clear at the head of the Championship having made it two wins in two races, holding a perfect score of twenty points. Giancarlo Fisichella was a surprise second after the opening rounds, and hence the German's closest challenger, while Rubens Barrichello had slipped to third. The Brazilian was level on points with Schumacher's brother Ralf, while Heinz-Harald Frentzen completed the top five. In the Constructors Championship had extended their early lead, leaving Brazil on 26 points. were into second, already eighteen off the leaders, while were in third, one behind. were mathematically level with the Irish squad in fourth, while were the only other scorers in fifth. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Heidfeld would start the race from the pitlane. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Trulli was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 100th Grand Prix to feature an entry for a engine.'3. San Marino 2000', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2000/saint-marin.aspx, (Accessed 02/09/2019) * Heinz-Harald Frentzen started his 100th Grand Prix. * Eddie Irvine entered his 100th Grand Prix.'2000 San Marino GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=2000&gp=San%20Marino%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 01/09/2019) * 38th career victory for Michael Schumacher. * 128th win for as a constructor and engine supplier. * David Coulthard claimed the 70th podium finish for a engine. * Mika Häkkinen recorded the 90th fastest lap for a chassis. ** Also the 30th fastest lap set by a Mercedes engine. Standings Michael Schumacher left San Marino with an ever enhanced lead in the Championship, holding a maximum thirty points. That resulted in a 21 point advantage over second placed teammate Rubens Barrichello, with the Brazilian himself a point ahead of Giancarlo Fisichella. Defending World Champion Mika Häkkinen was next, up into fourth with his first points finish of the season, with Ralf Schumacher completing the top five. In the Constructors Championship had a similarly daunting grip on the title hunt, leaving Imola on 39 points. A 29 point gulf followed before appeared in second, having only managed to claim ten points across the opening three rounds, with in third. Behind, and were level on seven, with and also on the board. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2000 Grands Prix Category:San Marino Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Italy